meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
A Monsta X Guide by DBee
bc i'm bored and i feel like a few of you would be interested to learn more about them. (and this is kinda like a draft for a page on the monsta x wiki) Monsta X is a South Korean boy group formed by Starship Entertainment through the survival show, NO.MERCY on Mnet in 2015. Members Left to Right: Hyungwon, Wonho, Kihyun, Jooheon, I.M., Minhyuk, Shownu Son Hyunwoo aka Shownu - born June 18th, 1992 - the leader, main dancer, and a vocalist of the group. his animal is a bear. he's really awkward and quiet despite being the leader. he's basically the dad of the group. he has amazing dance skills and was a backup dancer for lee hyori. idk what else to add about him but he's very cute. also fun fact he's the one i found the handsome-est when i saw monsta x. a handsome man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shin Hoseok aka Wonho - born March 1st, 1993 - the lead vocalist and a visual of the group. his animal is a rabbit. he dances to hip hop when he's sad. he's very sensitive but he is so happy. protect him!!!!!!!! he is a former ulzzang. (meaning like prettiest face of South Korea) he has a fear of heights. he loves ramen. he praises himself a lot. he's not the lead dancer but he has good dance skills. he's v cute and laughs a lot please love him!!!!!! also he loves his members very dearly. a gorgeous man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lee Minhyuk or Minhyuk - born November 3rd, 1993 - the face of the group, a vocalist, and a visual of the group. his animal is a dog. he is loud. if you remember the monsta x members as shrek, he is donkey. he is the mood-maker. he makes a great mc. he is great with kids. he seems to have a good intuition. also you know that idol who had bear ears while performing a cover of miss a's bad girl good girl?? yeah that's him. a beautiful man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoo Kihyun or Kihyun - born November 22nd, 1993 - the main vocalist of the group. his animal is a hamster. (bc he chews like a hamster / looks like a hamster when eating) he is somewhat sarcastic. he has good vocals too. he's like the mom of the group. he is good at making ramen. he is said to be one of the top three idols that are masters at ttakbam, which is that finger flick thing on your forehead. (the other idols are Park Jimin BTS and Lee Jin-ki SHINee) a charming man!!!!!!!!!! Chae Hyungwon or Hyungwon - born January 15th, 1994 - the lead dancer, a vocalist, and a visual of the group. his animal is a turtle. he is a big and living meme. he is known for his thick lips. he sleeps a lot. he was a popular model and participated in a lot of fashion shows. he is a tall boy. he's so handsome i'm afheisfhsidhefidsf. he also kinda looks like tzuyu from twice. a good-looking man!!!!!!!! Lee Jooheon or Jooheon - born October 6th, 1994 - the main rapper and a vocalist of the group. his animal is a bee. he does aegyo very well. he also dances to girl groups. his dimples are very deep that you can swim in it. he appeared on a lot of variety shows. he's good friends with jackson from got7. he speaks english well. a stunning man!!!!!!!!!!! Lim Changkyun aka Daniel Lim aka I.M. - born January 26, 1996 - the lead rapper, maknae, and a vocalist of the group. his animal is a wolf. he is the "oldest-looking maknae". (people would say he would assume he's one of the oldest members bc of his appearance but he's the maknae) he is the clever one and kinda sarcastic one. he has a 4d personality. he lived in boston for 3 years and 4 years in israel. he speaks english very fluently. a lovely man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Great Shows With Monsta X #Monsta X on AmigoTV #Monsta X-Ray Season 1 #Monsta X-Ray Season 2 #Monsta X Right Now #Deokspatch X #Monsta X on Fan Heart Attack Idol TV #Monsta X on Idol Battle Likes #Monsta X on Weekly Idol 170405 #Monsta X Today's Room Iconic Things #Twitter Thread about MX as Shrek characters (really accurate) #Hyungwon dancing to Dumb Dumb (there's videos on them dancing to girl group songs during their concerts) #Minhyuk dancing to Miss A's Bad Girl Good Girl idk. there's more iconic things are from the shows so yeah idhfyisdhds Gallery Screenshot 2017-05-14 at 11.34.14 AM.png Screenshot 2017-05-14 at 11.19.54 AM.png Screenshot 2017-05-22 at 7.58.38 PM.png Screenshot 2017-04-30 at 3.22.38 AM.png Screenshot 2017-04-30 at 2.13.52 AM.png Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 11.46.20 AM.png Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 11.46.41 AM.png Screenshot 2017-04-11 at 4.02.55 PM.png okay i'm not going to write anymore bc i feel like only three of you are interested in this kinda so idk if i should finish but this is how i'll end it also monsta x doesn't have their first win yet so yknow........ i love monsta x also please don't sleep on them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!